twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Finnish coven
The Finnish coven 'is a group of five nomadic vampires: Basil with the power to create a gravitational vacuum; Kaisa, with the ability to never run off any idea; Linus, with the talent to influence natural disasters, Vibeke, the mate of Bismark and able to command over others by spoken words, and Bismark, the mate of Vibeke. The coven was original created by Eljas, with the talent to alter his appearance and his mate, Karin. History The coven originated in Finland and consisted of Eljas, Karin, Agust and Zita. Eljas was a carefully planning but power hungry vampire,he possessed the power to change his appearance. He had noticed why he possessed his gift, that personalities from a vampires human life can manifest into a special talent once a human has been turned. So far he has been very successful, adding Kaisa and Basil, who all possess a promising talent into his coven. He wanted different types of powers at her disposal, all his coven members possess a different raw talent. Sometime during the late 10th Century, the coven was visited by the Volturi, they would have come sooner, but Zita used has tried to "convince" them to leave, but failed. Aro had 'found' out about Eljas, his gift and his intentions, but Karin chanted that the coven needed him or they wouldn't survive, Aro decided to let him stay and told him the Volturi's excuse for visiting them; that they had been drawing minor attention from nearby humans. At some point, Eljas and his mate Karin, added to other member; Basil and Kaisa. Both young vampire, as they treasured humanity and often wishes they were still human. The siblings were initially resentful of Eljas for what he had done to them, and couldn't develop there feelings, but to destroy the coven. Sometime during the 13's Basil has added other members to his coven, Linus, a potential member able to influene the nature, Bismark, a young a man with superior strength and combat skills. After a few century the coven welcomed a new member to the coven, Vibeke, how was brought to the coven by her mate, Bismark. It is unknown if the coven has other members, though their had been whispers about 3 other members, Lasse, Reeta and Tarja who joined the coven later. Members Living *'Basil: 'Basil is the current leader of the coven and gifted with the ability of Gravitational manipulation. He is seen as being the most over-protective of his coven. *'Kaisa: '''Kaisa is Basil's biological sister and co-leader of the coven, she is gifted with the raw talent to have always another idea. She has a quiet somber demeanor and rarely seen speaking. * Bismark: Bismark is a member of the Finnish coven and the mate of Vibeke. He is also the one how brought her to the coven. * Vibeke: Vibeke is the newest member of the Finnish coven, the risen why she joined the coven was Bismark, her mate. She is also gifted with the ability of Suggestive compelment. * Linus: 'Linus is the strongest member of the coven and gifted with the unique ability of Disaster inducement, which allows him to alter natural disasters ''(i.e. floos, tornados, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, heatwaves and landslides). The coven may have other members, Edward has read Prewett's thoughts and she had mentioned a few details, whether they were true is unknown Deceased *'Eljas: 'Eljas was the original leader and founder of the Finnish coven, before he was killed by his creation Kaisa and her brother, Basil. He was also the mate of Karin. *'Karin: 'Karin was a member of the original Finnish coven, she was also the mate of the leader, Eljas. *'Agust: 'Agust was a member of the Finnish coven, before he was killed by Basil. He was also the mate of Zita. *'Zita: 'Zita was a member of the Finnish coven, before she was killed, she was also the mate of Agust. Travia The Finnish coven is a vampire coven in the TwilightFanon Saga, comprising five vampires. Including the deceased members, the tally goes up to nine members. It is also memtioned that five of the Finns have a special talent. See also *Bismark and Vibeke *Eljas and Karin *Agust and Zita Category:Covens Category:Coven with Special Abilities Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Finnish coven